De pequeños
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Especial San Valentín. Un oneshot de Rose/Scorpius


**De ****pequeños**

Rosie Weasley era una chica alta, castaña de pelo rizado y unos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mar.

Scorp Malfoy era un chico tirando a bajo (era poco más alto que Rosie, lo que para ser chico le convertía en bajo) con el pelo rubio platino, ojos grises y piel casi transparente.

Una Raven y un……….. Raven.

Si, dije Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy, el heredero de toda una saga de Malfoys en Slytherin estaba en Ravenclaw.

Aún así su relación era la típica entre Griffindors y Slytherins. Entre Malfoys y Weasleys.

Rose era una gran estudiante, paciente y responsable como su madre. Pero tozuda, aficionada al quiddich y con esa tendencia a ruborizarse heredado de su padre.

Scorpius era buen estudiante, no tan bueno como la castaña, pero bueno. Generalmente se le veía acompañado de un libro.

Llevaban desde el primer día en Hogwarts, ¿en Hogwarts?, quise decir desde que se vieron en el vagón, peleando.

Se llevaban como Griffindors y Slytherins en sus tiempos más oscuros, pero no se comportaban como tales. Nunca interferían en clases ni en los puntos de la casa, salvo una vez. Era un trato no verbalizado.

Aquella vez hubo varios heridos. Las personas que más le importaban a ambos.

- Te equivocas.- Decía Rosie.

- Claro que no.- Respondía el rubio.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Rose, Scorpius, parad ya.- El que hablaba era Albus Potter, el primo preferido de R ose. Moreno, de ojos verdes y un pelo que ni el mejor domador de fieras podría con él. Pero para la desgracia de la joven también era el mejor amigo de Scorpius. Cuando se hizo la selección todo el mundo se extrañó de que Albus Potter, hijo de Harry Potter, su viva imagen, perteneciera a Slytherin. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Scorp. Queriendo evitar a los demás se hicieron amigos.

- Haced caso a Albus. Vuestras peleas suelen carecer de fundamento.- Sentenció Vega. Vega era una de las mejores amigas de Rose. Era morena con los ojos grises y la piel pálida como la nieve. Una Griffindor de gran temperamento.

- Rosie, venga, no vale la pena.- Dijo Dalia. Dalia y Vega eran primas, compartían ojos y piel, pero mientras Vega era morena, Dalia rubia. Era compañera de casa de Albus, razón por la que Rosie y las Puga se habían hecho amigas.

- Es cierto Weasley, paremos ya. No vale la pena. Tus argumentos carecen de fundamento.- Dijo el rubio.

Albus, Vega y Dalia se apartaron cuando Rose y Scorpius sacaron sus varitas a la vez. Ella realizó el mocomurciélago que le había enseñado su tía Ginny y él quería hacerle escupir babosas por horas. Los hechizos colisionaron y rebotaron cayendo sobre sus amigos.

Esa fue la única vez que les quitaron puntos. Pero eso había sido en segundo curso.

Ahora iban a quinto curso y los TIMOS se acercaban. Apenas quedaban unas semanas. Por eso Rose, Vega, Dalia, Albus y Scorpius habían formado un grupo de estudio. Dalia era con diferencia la mejor en pociones. Rose conseguía conjurar lo que quisiera. Albus era un hacha en DCAO. Scorpius era un gran transfigurador. Y Vega lograba que ninguno se durmiera estudiando Historia de la Magia o Estudios Muggles, aunque su gran pasión era Runas, que sólo cursaban ella y Scorpius.

Semana y media antes de que tuvieran el primer examen ocurrió un cataclismo.

- ¿Cómo que hoy estudiamos Transformaciones? Pensé que hoy haríamos Hechizos. Bueno, vale.- dijo lanzando un suspiro- después iré a volar. No quiero discutir.

Entonces entró silbando Scorp, como si fuese el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Y ella se olvidó del "No quiero discutir".

- Se supone que nos estás dando clases y llegas cinco minutos tarde ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Rose.- Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. NO era que siempre la llamara Weasley. Pero cuando la llamaba Rosie trataba de recordarle que era la pequeña del grupo y él, el mayor (junto con Vega, pues cumplían años el mismo día).- Ni Dalia ni Albus llegaron, así que no te sulfures.

- ¿Qué no me sulfure? ¿Quién te creees que eres para hablarme así?

- Scorpius Malfoy.

Cualquiera que los conociera podría haber adelantado lo que sucedería a continuación. Ambos se enzarzarían en una pelea, a la que con suerte cuando llegaran Dalia y Albus, entre los tres, podrían darle fin. Eso es lo que cualquiera habría adelantado. Y habrían fallado.

Habrían fallado porque en ese momento Rose Weasley rompió a llorar.

Scorpius se quedó de piedra. Ella nunca lloraba. No como otras chicas que a nada que les respondiera rompían a llorar. Él no entendía por qué lloraba, pero no quería verla así. Eso no era una victoria. No para él.

- Weasley, lo siento.- Fue a tocarle un hombro y ella salió corriendo.- ¿Qué he hecho?- Preguntó mirando a Vega.

- Scorpius, deberías enfrentarte de una vez a tus sentimientos hacia Rose. ¡Que parecéis críos! Voy a hablar con ella, tampoco yo entiendo lo que le pasa.

Vega se pasó horas buscando a su amiga hasta que la encontró en la sal de los menesteres.

- Rose, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

- Me provocó.

- ¿El qué? ¿Un ataque de tos? ¿Uno al corazón? No digas tonterías.- la joven de ojos azules se dio la vuelta ignorando a su amiga.- Rose, cariño, en serio.

- Durante años he creído que él estaba enamorado de ti, y…bueno…

- ¿Y yo de él?

- Sí.

- No es así.

- Y por eso lo he soportado, por ti.

- Gracias de todas formas. ¿Pero el qué tenías que soportar?

- A él, ¿qué si no?

- Dolor. Al estar con él. ¿Pero qué ha tenido hoy de diferente?

- Hoy le he visto con Elizabeth Nott. Quería decírtelo pero yo creía… y no sabía.- La joven seguía llorando levemente.

- Pues arreglado. Yo no le quiero. Bueno, no de esa forma. Le quiero como a un hermano.

- No puedo. Dices que no estás enamorada de él, y te creo, pero él sí lo está de ti. Y se equivoca al salir con Elizabeth.

- ¿Si yo no le correspondo no es mejor que sea feliz con alguien?

- Sí, claro.- respondió triste y a regañadientes, todavía sollozando.

- Rosie, ven aquí.- Rose se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo.- Tú también encontrarás a alguien. No es bueno aferrarse, si necesitas tiempo, tómatelo y luego sigue adelante.

Rose miró a Vega a los ojos. Grises como los de él.

- Vega, le quiero. Tú eres mi amiga. Si vosotros erais felices juntos, para mí era suficiente. Pero Elizabeth Nott, ella me odia. Me cogió manía desde el primer momento, lo siento, pero si ella viene con nosotros yo me iré.

- Rosie…

- No. Mejor vámonos. Ya me encuentro mejor. Me disculparé con él.

Vega seguía sin fiarse demasiado del estado emocional de su joven amiga así que la acompañó a su sala común.

- Hasta mañana.

- Vendré a buscarte.

- Vale.- Dijo Rose antes de entrar a su sala común.

Con la mirada buscó a Scorpius. No estaba. Seguramente estaría con su novia, pensaba la chica mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Subió a su habitación y cogió un libro. Esto era lo bueno de sus habitaciones, parecían bibliotecas. Ya que se suponía que si eres Raven amabas la lectura, de hecho era suficiente para hacer dudar al sombrero seleccionador.

Había estado en la habitación de Vega y sus tres compañeras y en la individual de Dalia. Pero la que más calidez transmitía eran las de Ravens, bien provistas y para dos.

Llevaba ya un rato cuando entró Scorpius.

- Por fin te encuentro.- Dijo él.

- Hola a ti también, Malfoy. Oye, siento lo de antes. Me preocupaba por Vega, pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de ti. Te vi esta tarde con Elizabeth Nott. No quería lastimarla, pero creía que debía contárselo. Era todo un dilema.

- Rechacé a Lizzie. No te quedaste a ver el final ¿o lo que te molestaba era que la rechazara y no me alejara de ti y tus amigas? Porque así te digo que mientras ellas no me alejen no me iré a ninguna parte.- Declaró a la defensiva.

- ¡Oh! lo siento Scorpius, pensé que sabías que Vega, bueno, que para ella eres como un hermano.

- Ella también es la hermana que nunca tuve. También siento algo similar por Dalia. Es como lo que siente Albus también por Dalia.

- Ellos no…

- Para nada, tu primito tiene otra persona en la cabeza.

- Ahora encajan algunas cosas, aunque otras… seguro me faltan datos.- Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

- Yo ya los tengo todos.- Se acercó y la cogió por la cintura.

- ¿Scorpius, qué haces?

- Es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

- ¿Sí?

- Si. Es hora de aclararlo las cosas. No quiero volver a verte llorar. Rechacé a Elizabeth, no por nadie, bueno... no conscientemente... pero cuando te vi llorar… lo que quiero decirte…

- Te quiero.

- Exacto. Comprendo que no me correspondas pero tenía que decírtelo.

- Tú eres tonto. ¡Que te acabo de decir que te quiero, idiota!

- Pensé... que terminabas mi frase.- dijo con cara de sorpresa.

- Pensé, pensé

- Soy Ravenclaw.

- Y yo. ¿Crees que lo nuestro funcionará?

- Si no funciona contigo, no lo hará con nadie. No nos soportábamos pero siempre nos complementábamos.

- ¿Y si no es suficiente? No quiero perderte nunca.

Él se acercó más y la besó.

- No lo harás.

Como dice el dicho "De pequeños se pelean, de mayores se morrean". Rose y Scorpius maduraron y aunque al final sí que le perdió, cuando a sus ochenta años publicó su novela de amor, se basó en su primer amor, que siempre vivirá en sus palabras cuando se extinga de su corazón, al dejar éste de latir.


End file.
